Breaking Twilight
by M.A. Patraic
Summary: come on read my shite you vampire haters you. Or I will send my Legion of Vampires to eat your toes. Come on this is Twilight fan Fic. I know there R several grammatical errors please be patient I dont often proof read cuz I dont have the time with school
1. The Bridal Suite

The Wedding

By:**Muadnait A Patraic**

**I was really starting to get nervous Alice had been gone only a few minutes but still I was already late on my own wedding day. I was pacing back and forth wondering why Alice couldn't see I was going to forget my something blue I mean she could see things for Pete's sake. Granted that her gift wasn't completely reliable but she still could have made an effort to make sure this went of without a hitch. I was really starting to get worried I mean the rest of my life was before me and I was eager to get there but I couldn't because it had to be prefect for him no blemishes at all. I was suddenly stopped mid pace by a knock on the door of my bridal room.**

**"Alice?" I asked hesitant**

**"No, It's me dear what are you doing. Jasper can't stall forever love." Edwards perfect voice flowed through my brain.**

**"I don't have my something blue."**

**"That doesn't matter really does it?"**

**"Yes it does this has to perfect."**

**"Perfect for you or perfect for someone else?"**

**"For me this has to be right."**

**"Okay, Alice is back with your something blue now."**

**"Bella get behind the door so Edward won't see you." Alice Commanded in her pixie voice.**

**"Alright come in." I sighed**

**"See you soon Bella." Edward said while walking away. I was extremely curious to see what my something blue would be I sat down in front the vanity eagerly awaiting the surprise. Alice pulled out a small brown woven sack with a yellow string holding it closed I watched as she carefully opened the bag. She pulled out several small blue flowers that looked extremely familiar almost like the Forget Me Not's from Edward's meadow. Alice **gracefully took the little flowers and started attaching them to my veil quietly humming to herself it sounded like something by Chopin. I sat a still as I could so I wouldn't ruin the masterpiece that Alice was creating I didn't want to look either not till I was complete. What seemed like an hour in that chair was only a minute of my time, "There you go, you look like an ancient princess can we get this show on the road now. I have been here since almost four o'clock this morning making sure everything looked good and I have been working on this wedding for almost three months straight." Alice complained.

"Yes Alice I am ready." I sighed pleased with her work. I waited patiently for my dad to come and walk me down the aisle hopefully he wouldn't make some awkward speech about marriage and commitment. I was pacing in front of the door again wondering where he was when he slowly opened the door poked his head in and took a look around.

"Are you ready Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I am." I responded with such authority it scared me. I had never been so ready for anything in my entire life.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bells?"

"More than anything in the world I am as sure as I have ever been."

"Alright then, let's go so I can take this stupid tie off."

"Okay dad." I chuckled lightly. I walked slowly with Charlie to the two doors that marked the entrance to the church were the rest of my life was about to begin.


	2. The Wedding Crashher

The Wedding Crasher

M.A. Patraic

The moment the wedding march started my heart stopped and mu feet moved without direction or permission. My dad was holding my arm tightly against his side and as I found Edwards soft topaz eyes gleaming at me from the alter following my every step. I could tell instantly that he wasn't breathing and for once I didn't have my breath stolen away. Alice and Rose looked absolutely flawless in their dresses with their hair done even though Alice couldn't do much with her hair. I let them pick out their dresses so they wouldn't end up hating me later for some horrid monstrosity of a bridesmaid dress. Alice picked out a pastel pink off the shoulder that had sharp triangle cuts at the knee. Rose had decided to wear a pastel green spaghetti strap dress the fell loosely to the ground and had a low back cut. The groomsmen were all in black with deep crimson ties, Edwards look was somewhat the same except for the sapphire blue tie that he wore.

I had finally gotten to the alter were Edward stretched out his hand to accept me but Charlie was reluctant to let me go.

"Who presents this woman to be married?" The priest asked looking at my dad.

"I do." Charlie responded with great authority, and then he gently kissed my forehead and let me go. As soon has Edwards cool hand touched mine I looked up and saw my perfect happy ending all coming together. The ceremony wasn't as long as I thought it would be the priest did his bit and then asked a question that I knew was going to damn my wedding, "If anyone knows why these two people should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The last four words rang through my head. Edward gave on quick glance to Edward and all the guests and the priest were asleep and I was being tackled to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded

"Just wait Bella." Edward growled at me. I heard a familiar growl come from the front of the banquet room as I turned my head to see the double doors blew open shattering into large pieces while flying in my direction. Edward turned his body to protect me from the few pieces that would have impacted me. I looked to see Jacob standing about twenty feet away from the alter huffing fast and hard the pain and anger was written all over his face. I tried to shove Edward off of me but he wouldn't budge until I finally kicked his knee, "Ouch." He bellowed

"Shut up it didn't even hurt you." I hissed

"Yeah but I felt it and it could have hurt." He responded quietly, "You take one step dog and it will be your last." Edward growled before releasing me. I practically ran over to Jacob trying not to trip all over myself I stopped two feet in front of him I took one of my shoes of and threw it at him. He stepped to the side with a sigh as my shoe flew to the end of the hall, so I decided to take a different approach and took the other shoe off walking towards him I starting swinging it at him. I landed several hits before I was overwhelmed with anger and to the point of crying, "Bella?" Edward finally said,

"What." I hissed loudly

"Breathe, Just Breathe." I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, I didn't feel better but my thoughts had finally cleared.

"Why are you hurting me like this Jacob? I made my choice you knew that. If you loved me as much as you say then leave me be and let me be happy."

"He doesn't want you to."

"Shut up leech I can speak." Jacob barked.

"Then by all means speak dog." Edward hissed back.

"Both of you shut up. Jacob I want an answer." I shouted

"I want you to be happy Bells," He went to touch me but I flinched away "But I want you to be happy without him." Jacob answered calmly.

"I can't be happy with you Jacob I told you this I explained this when you kidnapped me a month before my wedding. I have made my decision now you have to make one."

"Fine!" He growled "Don't come running to me when your prince turns his back on you again."

"I can assure you this is forever Jacob." Edward interrupted.

"Fine! You ass hole let me get married let me be happy." I screamed.

"Whatever Isabella. I hope you're happy, Goodbye." He shuddered and then before me was a large wolf bounding out the broken doors. I fell to my knees slumping against myself fighting the tears that I knew were coming. I felt a small cool hand on my shoulder, "At least your hair and makeup stayed intact and didn't get messed up." Alice chimed from above me.

"Thanks Alice." I snorted only half amused.

"Well I thought you could use some good news. Emmet, Jasper do you think you two can clean up without getting messy?" The boys chuckled and in a blink everything was clean again minus a small piece of wood in Emmet's hair, "Couldn't help yourselves could you, okay everyone to the front people with be waking up in sixty seconds.

"Alright I sighed deep and heavy. I could feel myself letting go of Jacob and at them same time welcoming the fact that we would now be natural enemies forever or until he diecided to die. As soon as we all got up front Alice began to count down "5, 4, 3, 2 . . ." All the guests perked up like nothing had ever happened except the priest.

"Where was I oh yes? No one has any objections to the marriage? Good then . . . now by the power invested in me by the great state of Washington I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. . . You may kiss the bride." Edward needed no permission at all but waited for the blessing anyways. This kiss was not like any of the others he had given me this felt eternal. With its tenderness came the promise of forever, but his urgency had given me the promise that we would be together the way I wanted.

"It is with great pleasure I would like to be the first to introduce Mr. & Mrs. Cullen." That was it I was married and off to throw my bouquet at the reception were I would open presents. I was dreading it but I didn't care, nothing really mattered anymore but was coming later tonight and most of all what was coming in the next week. My heart began to pound with excitement as I became more and more aware of the things to come.

"Calm down Bella you are going to give yourself a heart attack." Edward softly whispered at my ear.

"I guess my imagination is getting away with me." I breathed softly

"try and control it for now, I understand you are excited but we still have guests to attend to." He reminded me pointing to the large hall filling with our guest. Edward insisted on inviting our senior class and some teachers, considering that my family took up half the guest list when we started planning. Even Angela came with her newest boyfriend of two weeks. I tried my best to step gracefully from the car but failed the moment I took one step I was on my way down. A large cold hand flashed to catch my hand and steady me. "Not yet little sister, not yet." Emmet calmly spoke to me. There was a look in his I eyes I didn't quite understand it was a cross between anticipation and sadness, it was strange because I was feeling the same way.


	3. The reception

'

The Reception

M.A Patraic

There I was sitting in a corner wondering who all these people were half of them I didn't even recognize but Edward had insisted on inviting the entire population of Forks High. I was pretty sure it was because the wedding would have been extremely small which I wouldn't have objected to, but Alice being the traitor that she is agreed with Edward. So I sat and watched and wondered who was who Vampire or Human I dissected the crowd carefully figuring who was from Edwards extended family. Then I saw them in the corner opposite me Three beautiful creatures who were obviously not human there were all dressed elegantly and whispering to each other.

"That would be the fair ladies of Denali." Edward's velvet voice interrupted my private little game.

"Tanya certainly is beautiful?" My response wasn't much like

"Blondes are too generic for my tastes. So tell me love why are you sitting here?"

"I am waiting for it all to end so I can take this dress off." I replied pulling the fabric up and letting fall.

"Bella you are being ridiculously impatient."

"You would be too if you had hormones."

"Touché. We're almost ready to cut the cake." He let a smile escape his lips before he walked away from me. I remained in my seat scowling at the people around me placing names to faces of people I had barely talked to in School. _Bobby, Joey, Lauren, Susie, Jessica, Wait Jessica?_ She was walking towards me quickly our eyes had met already and there was no possibility of escape I was trapped in my seat no salvation in site anywhere I let out a heavy sigh of disappointment.

"Bella oh my god I haven't seen you in ages. How long has it been?" She cooed

"It's been about four months since graduation." I sighed

"I am so happy for you, you know I never believed you two would get this far. I mean men are so fickle usually they don't know what girl they want." I let her drone on and on barely even listening. I don't know how long it had been but I must have been asleep because all of a sudden it was all gone I was sitting in my chair and the room was empty the walls were an eerie white and I was alone in my dress. I tried to scream but nothing came out then I felt her hands warm and small shaking me awake, "Bella are you okay?" Jessica?

"Oh I'm fine, just a little warm that's all." I breathed in deep. Then I saw him staring at me from across the room Jasper was trying to tell me something. I couldn't understand it yet but I kept my eyes fixed on the butterscotch of his and waited for him to do something. I listened intently to Jessica now but I was more focused on the eyes that held me captive and then no quicker then it had happened he motioned for me to follow him.

"Excuse me Jessica I have to go fix something," I gave her a peck on the cheek, "It was nice to see you again." I rose with as much grace as I could being human still I was clumsy. I crossed the room as quickly as possible to where Jasper stood in the double doorway, Edward catching my glance as I hurried. Strange though that he didn't looked perturbed or anything like that as I followed his brother into the hallway where we walked in silence. I watched my feet as a followed listening to the rustle of my dress. Then he stopped without notice at all and I of course tripped into his arms which he already had out waiting of course I was so predictable to them all.

"Bella?" He said my name too quietly for comfort.

"Yes."

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course." I was appalled that he had to be so formal.

"Let me be there when Edward changes you. I know you have asked that nobody be there when it happens but I would like to be there. I thought that maybe I could ease the pain it would be a great chance for me to fully stretch my gift to the extreme."

"I think you'll have to ask Edward about that Jasper. I love you as a brother, and Edward is everything to me I know that he worries about your self control."

"There's something more." He hesitated which is not like him.

"What is it?"

"There coming to make sure it happens. Jane and Felix they are on a plane from Italy as we speak. Jane being the glutton for suffering of course wants to watch and Felix is just along in hopes that everything changes so he can pick a fight."

"Why aren't you telling everyone else this Jasper?"

"Because we already know." A small child like voice came from behind. This wasn't a voice I knew at all but I knew it wasn't human. I turned to see a slim woman with long blonde hair and an oval face looking at me her eyes intent on mine, "I'm Tanya." She spoke again jutting her hand out small fragile looking with perfectly trimmed nails. I shook her hand bashfully and wondered why she was approaching me like this.

"So good to meet you." I choked out.

"Bella its time." Edward's words shattered everything.

"Time?" I asked confused

"The cake you silly girl."

"Right the cake." I responded dazed. The cake was more then I expected three tears of chocolate cake iced in strawberry with black roses all around the edges. Alice handed me the silver chef's knife and I took it with one hand suspicious of what would happen if I let Edward change me now. Alice's eyes flickered and then I felt Edward's cold body against my back taking the other side of the knife so we could cut the cake, "So eager to die. No passion to live." He whispered as we made the triumphant first cut into the cake. I took the triangle of cake Edward and I had cut "What happens if someone dares you to eat." I asked playfully through the cheers.

"Don't do it Bella." Edward new the game well. We had been playing it for a while now I force something gooey and sticky into his mouth smearing it everywhere then he would spread whatever he removed on me.

"But it's our wedding it has to be perfect." I smirked

"I'm War- - -"I cut him off shoving the cake in his perfect mouth as far as I could. Everyone laughed of course even Edward as he swallowed the cake and whipped the frosting from his face save on speck. I gently pulled his face down to meet mine there in the corner of his mouth was one last little piece of rose I gently kissed the corner making a point to lick his bottom lip. My cheeks flushed as I realized what I had just done to myself making the anticipation worse before I could expand on my thoughts I felt Edward smashed the remaining piece of cake on my face

"I warned you." He chuckled. Everyone cheered of course.

"I hate you." I sneered

"I love you too dear." It was at that point that everyone else started to crowd around the cake eager for a piece. I became aware of my claustrophobic tendencies all too soon but Edward saved me pulling through the crowd of hungry people and vampires, _strange_ I thought quietly. As Edward towed me away I watched the people circling the beautiful cake ogling all the decorations on it. We finally stopped in front of my chair the one I had demanded Alice bring in from Edwards and my apartment in Alaska so I could be comfortable. She had stubbornly put in the middle of the bridal table so everyone would see me no matter what I sat as gracefully as I possibly could and Edward flawless as he was copied me. Just then the three women of Denali walked up to our table Edward gently picked up my hand and began rubbing the small crescent from James's attack forcing me to remember how this started.

"Edward," Tanya bowed, "I am so happy for you and you're love on this day."

"Thank you Tanya." Edward replied graciously still rubbing the scar on my hand.

"I have a gift for you dear actually it's from all of us." She spoke to me softly as if I was a child.

"Okay." I sheepishly choked. She placed a small red velvet box in front of me. I was a little hesitant to open the box. Edward smiled at me warmly letting me know I could trust the gift from a woman who I would soon call family in a strange sense. Inside was a small heart shaped vile attached to a silver chain I held the small piece of glass in my clumsy hands and wondered what it was for.

"It's for your blood, prick your finger before the change and fill the vile. This way you can always keep a piece of your human self. I have never met anyone who has chosen this way of life before and I admire your courage." Tanya explained.

"Thank you Tanya." I rose to hug her and she accepted my affection.

"She does smell delicious, how you resisted this long is beyond me." She chuckled

"Thank you for coming Tanya." Edward returned

"Yes well we must be on our way we are not acquainted with the Volturi and wish for it to remain that way."

"Thank you." I replied graciously.

"Goodbye Tanya." Edward bowed his head. I waited and watched as several people departed in small groups some of them coming by to give me gifts and some just to thank us for the invitation. As the guest became fewer and fewer I began to dose of slowly wishing for this all to end and then it did. Charlie went home to watch some kind of baseball game on ESPN and Renee and Philip had gone earlier to catch their flight back to Florida because Phil had a game in the morning. All that was left now was my family, I watched as Rose and Emmet cooed over the center pieces Jasper and Alice dancing slowly in the middle of the dance floor, and Carlisle and Esme watching their children from a corner with euphoric smiles. Edward off course was watching them without really watching he was somewhere else completely but I didn't mind I let my eyes close for a second and my vision was back. Empty walls and nothing but my chair, I was still in my dress and alone again before I could even panic I felt my body rise and my eyes snapped open.

"Its time to go love." Edward whispered. I looked and saw the backs of my family walking hand in hand in front of us.

"Where are we going?" I asked stupidly.

"You and I are going to take a private Jet to Paris for tonight and tomorrow, before we return tomorrow evening. I think it would be a good idea for jasper to be there when I change you."

"Okay." I whispered before falling into slumber once more.


End file.
